Yondaime's Scroll
by SilverCrescentMiko
Summary: Yondaime's last words to his son...Ties into Breaking Point.
1. Naruto

Yondaime's Scroll

Okies, I decided to just go ahead and write out the letter that Yondaime left for Naruto. I didn't want to put it in the story because I just didn't feel like it. So I decided that I would just post the scroll separately. I hope that you guys like this, and if you have any questions about it, then just ask me, and I'll answer…. I think…

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own Naruto Blah Blah

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto,

My dearest son, since you are now reading this scroll, you have no doubt become a genin. Words cannot express my regret…Regret that I am not there with you. As Yondaime I face many difficult decisions daily. The decision that I am faced with today is by far the hardest that I have ever been forced to make. My mind knows and accepts that this is the right decision, yet in spite of that knowledge my heart still rebels.

Because of this decision you will be a living sacrifice, while I will die with the knowledge that you are now alone. I only wish that there were another option Naruto, you are my son…However it is because you are my son that I am doing this. I could not live with myself if I did otherwise. The actions that I take tonight will ensure the survival of Konoha.

You are but a few hours old now and I hold you in my arms. This will be the only time that I will ever hold you in my arms like this, and I'm truly sorry for that. You have been given no choice in this matter, but I have a lot of faith in you. I know that you will grow up to be a great shinobi. I will confess something to you now, something that I have not yet confessed to anyone.

I have a lot of faith in the people of Konoha, but the coming of Kyuubi has greatly weakened them. After this night they will look for someone, or something to blame. While I have said otherwise, I know that the people will not regard you as a hero for quite some time. Even though I am an idealist, I also realize the repercussions that tonight will have.

People will fear and loathe you for carrying the Kyuubi within you. Others will want your blood simply because of your heritage. I understand that all of this might cause you to harbor feelings of resentment or hate towards me, and I will accept that. I can accept that, because even though I know the choice I am making is right, I still have the feelings of a parent.

My duties as both parent and Hokage are warring with each other, and I am forced to place one duty ahead of another. Even though it is the most painful thing that I am forced to do. In the time that I spend writing this scroll for you, others are out there trying to halt the advance of Kyuubi. In a few minutes I will leave you here with Sandaime, as I go to face Kyuubi alone.

Before I go however, there are things that I must tell you. You are my only son and heir. Do not feel that because I am your father that you must become some sort of prodigy. Regardless of your skills or abilities, I will still be proud of you. This will be true even if you were to graduate as the dead last or top rookie of the academy. However, because I do not want some of my skills to die, I have left you scrolls about them.

If my student Hatake Kakashi is still alive, I want you to take him the scrolls and ask him to teach you the skills inside. He is a remarkable shinobi who will be able to teach you many things. I would also advise looking for my sensei Jiraiya. He is one of the Sennin and will no doubt be able to teach you as well. If you are looking for a summoning contract, or simply desire one, then he will be the best to ask. One thing though, if you do choose to ask him for training…DO NOT, and I really mean it…DO NOT allow your morals to be tainted. I swear by the Kami's that if you allow yourself to be swayed by him then I will return from the grave. Jiraiya is a great teacher but he still has a few things to learn in regards to correct behavior.

I am out of time now; I need to leave now to seal Kyuubi. Naruto, even if you cannot return my affections, please accept that I do love you very much. I will not ask for your forgiveness because I feel that I do not deserve it. However, please realize that no matter what I will always be at your side, and I will always be proud of you.

Kazama Arashi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay I finally got that over and done with. I can now concentrate on the third chapter of my story. I just really wanted to get this out there in case anyone was wondering about the scroll's contents. In the future I might change the letter or completely rewrite it…but for the time being I think I did a decent job. Ja ne!


	2. Kakashi

Yondaime's Scroll Part Two

I finally decided to add another part to Yondaime's scroll. First let me explain something right off the bat. Arashi is a lot more relaxed in this letter. Meaning, he's not as formal like Naruto's letter. Unlike Naruto, he actually had a chance to know Kakashi. This all takes place the same day/night that Arashi dies and the contents of the letter will tie into Breaking Point eventually. Hopefully that explains things a bit before you get started. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Entering his apartment, Hatake Kakashi, slammed the door shut behind him. Walking unsteadily towards his bed, he collapsed onto it. Feeling something brushing up against his hair, he reached up to move it. Grabbing it in one hand, he went to throw it into a corner until he recognized the writing on the small thing. Sitting up he opened it with shaking hands, and began to read.

Kakashi,

I'll be leaving soon, so unfortunately this will be the last thing that you'll receive from me. As your sensei, I taught you everything that I thought you needed to become a good shinobi. As for being a man, I hope that I taught you what you needed there too. Time's running short, and all of a sudden I'm finding all of these things that I wanted to tell you or show you. It's kind of strange for me to realize that I don't have all of the time in the world anymore. I never really thought that things would end up like this. I guess that means that Tsunade was right about the arrogance. Just don't tell her that I ever admitted that. On to more serious things, my wife died tonight. With all of the injured being brought in from the Kyuubi's attacks, there just wasn't enough chakra to help her. It seems like the only good thing to come out of tonight is the fact that I have a son now. He even looks like me, or at least he will when he gets older. About my son... Sandaime's already promised me that he won't let that bastard from Sand know about him. Kakashi, I need you to do something for me. I'm going to die tonight; there's no doubt about that. Honestly, I don't even regret it, because that's part of being Hokage. What I do regret is that I'm leaving him alone. Life's going to be hard on him, and I need to know that someone will watch out for him. I don't doubt that if things had turned out differently, that you would have been in his life. However, I'm going to ask you to watch over him and…and try to do the things that I can't. I won't be there to teach him how to throw a kunai, or even taijutsu. I've already asked Jiraiya in another letter to take over his training when he gets older, but until then he's going to need someone. There isn't anyone else that I would trust this to. Also, you understand the dangers that my name brings. I'm not exactly the most popular person outside of Konoha. And…well…this is really it. I always knew in some way that I was going to end up on that damn wall, but I didn't expect it to happen this way. Just remember everything that I've taught you, and you'll be fine. Try to take care of Naruto for me, and try to read Jiraiya's book for me too.

Arashi

A tear plopped silently onto the small scroll, before shaking hands rolled it back up. Placing the scroll onto the bed next to him gently, Kakashi dropped his head into hands. As his shoulders began to shake, a broken whisper became audible.

"I promise sensei."

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

And it's done.


End file.
